


At Clint and Phil's

by PadawannaB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Because I can, Cooking, Domestic, M/M, a couch!, a dog!, a phil!, and one clint., and some laundry on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawannaB/pseuds/PadawannaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the amazing <i>180 Days and Counting</i>, written by SaraNoH and the_wordbutler.</p>
<p>If you're not already an addicted subscriber, then go and read it and become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Clint and Phil's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraNoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/gifts), [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [180 Days and Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649368) by [SaraNoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/pseuds/SaraNoH), [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



> I haven't drawn like this for a while, haven't for a long time felt the burning _need_ to get the image out of my head, but _180 Days_ did it.  
>  This is not a particular scene from the fic, but something small and sweet that I'd like to think happened there, somewhere.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2efjqfp)


End file.
